


Perfect Fit

by roughlycut



Series: Owerwatch Kink Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Squirting, Trans Character, belly bulge, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: “I like the way it ah it stretches my cunt. The way it fills me up. Oh god, miss, it’s so big inside me,” he replied, rubbing his clit a little faster as more of the dildo disappeared inside of him, “I can mmh I can feel the way it’s pushing out my stomach, miss, I can feel it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if use of the word cunt (to describe genitalia) makes you uncomfortable and/or dysphoric!

”Miss _hng_ it’s … it’s so big, miss, I-I don’t know if it’s going to fit,” Genji said, holding back a whimper. He was kneeling in front of Hana, squirming at her feet, as she looked down at him with a smile. A large black dildo was placed on the floor between his spread thighs, the shaft wet with his own blueish slick and more than half of the toy already inside him. Both of his hands were on his cunt, one rubbing on his clit, the other pulling and massaging the synthetic lips surrounding his stretched hole. There was a squelch and the cyborg whimpered, eyes half lidded, as he managed to take in another inch of it.

“Looks like it’s a perfect fit, pet,” Hana said sweetly, leaning forward on the couch, “don’t you like it?”

Genji blushed and nodded, the scarred flesh of his cheeks going deep red. Hana tutted at him and ran a hand down the side of his face.

“I can’t hear you.”

“S-sorry miss,” he said as he opened his eyes and looked up at her, “I-I like it.”

“Why do you like it?” she asked, lazily groping her own breast while keeping her eyes on Genji, “be a good pet and tell me.”

“I like the way it _ah_ it stretches my cunt. The way it fills me up. Oh god, miss, it’s so big inside me,” he replied, rubbing his clit a little faster as more of the dildo disappeared inside of him, “I can _mmh_ I can feel the way it’s pushing out my stomach, miss, I can feel it.”

His eyes rolled back as he took the rest of the large toy in one go, his whole body shuddering.

“Show me,” Hana demanded, blushing, as she kept her eyes on Genji’s hand. He ran it up his hip and abdomen, resting it just below where his belly button would have been. Another shudder ran through his body and he looked at her again.

“H-here,” he moaned, slowly lifting himself a little off the toy before sliding back down again, making his stomach bulge out, “I can feel it here, miss.”

Hana bit her lip, taking in the sight of the small bulge disappearing and reappearing, before shoving her hand down the front of her panties.

“You like it?” she asked, sounding out of breath, “you like feeling the little bump on your belly, pet? You like knowing you’re filled up completely?” She was rubbing her clit in a circular motion, the pink blush of her cheeks spreading down her neck.

“Yes, I love it _ah_ I love it, miss. I love the way i-it fills me up. It’s so good. It feels s-so good,” Genji whimpered as he rode the toy faster, the squelch of the slick becoming louder. He bit his lip as he watched her touch herself, her legs quivering as a moan escaped her lips.

“You want to come, pet? You want to show me how much you like it?”

He nodded, looking up at her. There was tears in his lashes and his bottom lip was swollen from biting it.

“Y-yes please, miss. Please _ngh_ c-can I come?”

“Come,” she commanded under her breath, lounging forward, capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss just as her own orgasm hit, sending tremors though her body. Genji moaned into her open mouth as she rode out her orgasm, her free hand fisted in his hair. With a small whimper he pulled away, back arching, lifting off the floor.

“M-miss I’m gonna _ah_ I’m-!”

He pulled the large toy from his cunt with a wet pop, a gush of slick and fluid spilling out of him. Hana reached out and held his head to her naked breasts, shushing him as his body shivered, vents opening to let out steam.

“Such a good pet,” she mumbled, stroking his hair, “you did so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Overwatch Kink Week day 1. The prompt was "belly bulge".
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
